1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle in which a fuel cell that generates electric power by electrochemical reaction is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell vehicle uses a fuel cell, which generates electric power by electrochemical reaction between fuel gas and oxidant gas, as a power source. Today, efforts are underway to put a fuel cell vehicle into practical use as a vehicle that does not use petroleum-based fuel.
On the other hand, a hybrid vehicle that uses both electricity and petroleum-based fuel is already in practical use. A fuel cell vehicle is advantageous over a hybrid vehicle in that the fuel cell vehicle does not use fuel oil at all.